<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying Lessons by ReclessAbandon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391865">Flying Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon'>ReclessAbandon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flying, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Starship - Freeform, Takodana, maz's castle, pilot, shuttle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cal make Greez fulfill a promise that he has made—teaching the pair of you to pilot a real ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Cal relish the sunshine in Takodana while enjoying your drinks at the rooftop lounge of Maz’s castle. The both of you made up a game where you spot a droid and try to identify them.</p><p>From above, you spot a blue HURID-327—a likeness of the Haxion Brood bounty droid that you bump into certain worlds every now and then—stomping by the entrance of the castle; as for Cal, he discreetly points at a PZ protocol droid and recites it name.</p><p>“You sure know your droids,” you commented.</p><p>“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself,”</p><p>Your game was cut short as your collective attention was drawn by the arrival of a ship—probably belonging to one of Maz’s regular customers. The mere sight of the ship reminded you of something, you didn’t waste time in telling Cal before the idea dissolves away from your mind.</p><p>“Have you ever piloted a ship on your own?”</p><p>“Unless you count lifts that I used to drive in Bracca, then no. I suppose you have?”</p><p>You beamed, “Nope!”</p><p>“Okay, so… Where did that come from?”</p><p>“Do you remember what Greez told us once—back in Zeffo?”</p><p>“Which one exactly? He mentioned a lot of things,” he chuckled.</p><p>“That he’d teach us some flying tricks,”</p><p>A smirk played along Cal’s face, “I think I see where you’re getting at,”</p><p>Once finished with your drinks, you tugged him by the sleeve of his jumpsuit and raced to the ground floor of the castle, nimbly slipping through bar patrons and blurting out “Excuse me!” or “Sorry!” as you startle them with your zooming past.</p><p>The two of you find Greez exactly where you want him—he was chatting with Maz, Cere, and Merrin by the bar. You come running towards their cluster, but specifically for Greez.</p><p>“Greez!” Cal called, startling the old Lateron so much that the glass in his hand clattered.</p><p>“Geez, you two kids always gotta give me a heart attack one way of another, huh?!”</p><p>“Could you teach us how to fly?” the excitement in your voice strung your words together that it was nearly incoherent.</p><p>The wrinkles on Greez’s head became more visible as he asked you to repeat your question and you obliged in a more comprehensible speaking pace, but your perkiness didn’t fade out.</p><p>“Could you teach us to fly?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but what ship are you gonna drive? Definitely not the Mantis!”</p><p>Greez emphasized on his latter sentence by waving his two right arms in front of you and Cal, however, that wasn’t enough to kill your resolve.</p><p>“Aw come on, Greez. Neither of us are gonna put a scratch on her.” Cal reassures.</p><p>“I’m sure both of you aren’t going to. But have either of you piloted a ship before?”</p><p>Both of you shook heads—Cal even reminded the Lateron that he’s already answered that question back in Zeffo.</p><p>“Well, I’ve never personally held a ship’s steering wheel. Just landspeeders,” you answer.</p><p>“Same here. Just scrapper lifts back in Bracca,” Cal added.</p><p>Greez’s worry doubled and he expressed that frustration with a long groan. Maz chuckled and politely cuts into the conversation between the three of you.</p><p>“You don’t trust these children, Greez?”</p><p>“Well, I… I’m not saying I don’t but…” Maz got Greez good as his words reduced to stammers.</p><p>When the Lateron was at a loss for words, Maz chuckled in a combined amusement and triumph. Greez tried to redeem himself and his words, he finally came to a coherent sentence.</p><p>“Look, if someone else is gonna touch the Mantis’s steering wheel—“ he planets his two right thumbs on his chest, “<em>I </em>have to be on the passenger seat—no matter how annoying it is to have me hovering over your shoulder!”</p><p>Cal playfully raised one eyebrow at him, “So, is that a yes?”</p><p>“Maybe if the pair of you do learn how to fly—in a different ship, obviously—maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, I will.”</p><p>Maz chuckled in a scoffing manner and then waved her hand at the two of you, beckoning your attention to her.</p><p>“I think I have something that you can two can work with,”</p><p>“Really?” Your eyes lit up.</p><p>“Follow me,”</p><p>The elderly orange creature hopped off her stool at the bar but she stopped in her tracks because she got any farther. She pointed and wagged her finger to Greez.</p><p>“You too, Greez, come with me.”</p><p>“Why me?” he groaned.</p><p>“Just follow!”</p><p>The four of you walked, with Maz on the lead, you reached what seemed to be the back door of the castle as the patrons idling and mingling became less and less. The back door leads to the outside of the castle but it faces the forest. Maz continued on towards the woods, the hiking has come to a halt when the group got to a clearing. In that clear patch surrounded by trees, a canvas tarp formed a large silhouette, the tarp was enormous that Maz had to pull it a few more times but you and Cal stepped in to help.</p><p>What the tarp revealed took your breaths away. It was a pair of Eta-class shuttles.</p><p>“Where did you get these?” Cal asked in wonderment.</p><p>“These served as payments to me, from a loan a long time ago,” she answered somberly.</p><p>“How did two shuttles equate as payment?”</p><p>Maz commended your insightful question before answering it.</p><p>“It’s simple: either my payer brings the debt in full credits or something of the same value. Some smugglers did me wrong and so I had their ships end up as payment.”</p><p>She was quick to cut it short with the exposition about how she got them as it interested nobody among the group. She then questioned your willingness to still learn how to pilot a ship.</p><p>You look to Cal, as if waiting for some initiative or prompt, he looked back with the same idea in mind. Both of you stepped forward to each ship.</p><p>“You seem to have tended to them quite well,” you commented.</p><p>“Yes, I have some droids programmed to take care of them,”</p><p>“Even the maintenance work?”</p><p>Maz nodded in reply confidently.</p><p>Your fingers ran across the little nicks and other battle scars that it has gotten from its past adventures, dust clung onto the pads of your fingertips when you pulled your hand away.</p><p>“Are you sure with lending us these?”</p><p>“Of course! I’d love to see Greez teach one of you how to fly,” Maz replied with a certain perkiness that matched her unique personality. “Which reminds me: how about we settle that score of ours, Greez?”</p><p>Greez, again, was startled by the reminder. The two of you were surprised that there was something going on between the two. Utterly fascinated, you pressed Greez with another question.</p><p>“What score?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you still remember that!”</p><p>“What is Maz talking about, Greez?” Cal added to the pressure.</p><p>“It was a bet to see who the better pilot was,” Greez breathed out a defeated sigh. “Maz has a knack for challenging old friends—a good way of feeding her ego too.”</p><p>“And now that you two youngsters are here—I suppose we can add <em>best instructor</em>!”</p><p>“It’s on!” you cheered.</p><p>You and Cal were enthused with the challenge—that wasn’t technically directed to either of you, but more on to Greez—but you encouraged Maz with the idea, ultimately pinning Greez to the corner with no other choice, and so the poor, old Lateron caved in with the game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group was split into two. Cal was with Greez, while you were with Maz. Although separated, the enthusiasm between the two of you was so strong that not even the metal walls of the ships could bar it.</p><p>“Is there much of a difference between piloting a shuttle and a freighter?” you inquired.</p><p>“There’s not much big difference between the two; add the Mantis to the list, it may be a luxury yacht but it’s pretty much the same as any other transport.”</p><p>Maz gestures the pilot seat to you while she hops on the co-pilot seat. Turning on the power grid was easy enough, but when the engine made the ship—and yourself—rumble. When the ship had calmed down, you slowly bring your hands to the steering wheel; Maz assisted you in preparing the ship for takeoff.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cal was acting purely on his scrapper’s stock knowledge and his observations from Greez’s piloting. He’s already revved up the ship for takeoff.</p><p><em>So far, so good this kid.</em> Greez thought as he watches Cal man the wheel.</p><p>The two shuttles gradually hoisted themselves from the ground, blowing away the shrubs and sending leaves flying. It took a good minute before the two of you have gotten higher than the treelines, you steered to the left, away from Cal and he took the direction opposite you.</p><p>“Learning how to steer is for babies—do you want me to teach you how to maneuver this thing?” Maz invitingly asked.</p><p>“Yes please!” you chirped.</p><p>Maz verbally taught you the maneuvers—starting from the basics, which shortly evolved to more risqué moves that she personally does on a regular basis: sharp turns, vertical flips, and even spinning! Luckily for her, you were a fast learner, catching on really quick with operating the buttons and levers while piloting the thing at the same time.</p><p>“You’re a natural!” she encouraged. “Are you sure you’ve <em>never</em> flown by yourself?”</p><p>“No!” you laughed. “The Jedi Purge happened before I could even sit in a Jedi Starfighter!”</p><p>The adrenaline coursed wildly in your veins as you flew the ship fifteen feet above the tree canopies. You followed Maz’s instructions to a tee.</p><p>“Does this thing have cannons?”</p><p>“Those buttons just above your thumb,” Maz pointed.</p><p>You found the buttons and let your thumbs hover over them, you looked for a good target to practice it on. You sank your thumbs onto the buttons, releasing a triad of blue projectiles the moment the button clicked. The laser cannon shaved off the top of a tree that you targeted using the aiming screen on the dashboard.</p><p>The excitement increased tenfold when you saw the part of the tree fall off and disappear into the emerald green bed of tree canopies.</p><p>The cannon sped past Cal and Greez’s periphery until they caught sight of the treetop that you just fired it on.</p><p>“Oh my God, I just did <em>that</em>!” you exclaimed.</p><p>“Good shot!” Maz commended, bursting in laughter at the same time.</p><p>After that display, Maz gave another round of techniques and taught you how to maneuver a ship into different altitudes smoothly while doing so in small windows of time; she argued that it works best as an evasive technique to easily shake off enemies in hot pursuit.</p><p>She could see that you were enjoying the flying lessons, smiling ear-to-ear as you steer the ship in all directions, bellowing in laughter whenever you feel the gravity leave a feeling in your stomach as you fly lower from a high height.</p><p>“Well, I guess she found the cannons.” Cal nonchalantly blurted.</p><p>In a split second, Cal immediately spotted the trigger of the cannon sitting atop of the handlebars of the steering wheel. The placement was inviting, his thumbs crawled a little upward with only his fingertips resting at the sides of the buttons.</p><p>Cal saw you flying low, the tips of the shuttle’s wings leaving trails of white foam as you flew above the lake and then he watched your shuttle pull up to his altitude.</p><p>“Okay, think you can fly any higher?”</p><p>Little did Greez know he was about to regret asking that question to Cal.</p><p>“Let’s see about that!”</p><p>Cal indeed pulled up, gravity forced him and his Lateron co-pilot to sink back into the upholstery of their seats as the shuttle rose. From his windshield, the thrusters of your shuttle looked like red stars given the distance that you’ve flown away from him.</p><p>“I am <em>never</em> asking a question like that to you ever again!” Greez gasped as soon as Cal straightened the ship. “But I gotta give it to you—that was a good pull-up.”</p><p>You eventually managed to connect your transmitter with Cal’s shuttle. Your signal’s static crackled for a few minutes before you audio became coherent.</p><p>“Hello there!” your voice popped through the comms.</p><p>Cal made quick work on rebooting and configuring the communication transmitter on his dashboard. His fingers dexterously flicked a series of switches and crunched some buttons to get his comms working.</p><p>“Fancy talking to you here,” he responded. “Good shot back there!”</p><p>He can hear the faintness of your chuckle through the speakers.</p><p>“Thanks. Looks like you’re not a bad pilot yourself,” he smirked.</p><p>“You too, how’s Greez holding up with your flying style?”</p><p>“Oh,” he and Greez exchanged contrasting glances. “He’s holding up <em>pretty well</em>!”</p><p>Your laugh came through the speaker, you could imagine Greez clinging onto dear life with his two sets of arms.</p><p>Cal saw your shuttle speeding past him, he could make out the trick you were trying to do—it was an old starfighter flying trick in which the pilot maneuvers into a wide curve, speeds for a few miles to gain momentum and then immediately pull up.</p><p>“What are you up to now, [y/n]?” he muttered under his breath, watching your formation.</p><p>Cal wasn’t sure whether you were doing this on your own free will, if Maz enabled you to do this, or she was helping you.</p><p>“Whoa, hey, hey! What are you doing, kid!? She’s not steering away any time soon! Why are you still going forward?! PULL UP OR STEER CLEAR!!!”</p><p>Out of complete instinct, he pulled up almost at the same time as you did. Both of you were speeding through the sky—in your respective cockpits, you two were grinning and somehow, laughing it off became your initial reaction to the adrenaline and excitement taking over your bodies.</p><p>The shuttles were beginning to gain altitude, and when the time was right—the shuttles performed a vertical flip, curving away from each other until they were back in position.</p><p>“How did you know that I was gonna do that!?” you howled through the comm.</p><p>“You’re not the only one spending their time in the flying simulations back at the Jedi Temple!”</p><p>You grinned at his response, fully impressed. The flying lessons were slowly becoming a friendly competition of sorts whether to see who was the better rookie pilot, who knew the tricks, or who flies faster.</p><p>“Can you guys have your little race when I’m <em>not</em> sitting with you in here?!” Greez exclaimed, his intention was to plead to Cal but he was wrought with panic that he can’t help but shout everything he says.</p><p>Cal apologized for his daredevil-esque way of flying that somehow terrified Greez. The Lateron leaned forward and contacted you via the comms.</p><p>“I think you two had enough flying lessons today! I don’t even think you two needed <em>us</em> to teach you!”</p><p>“So, who wins in this score between you and Maz? I thought we were finding out who was the better pilot <em>and</em> instructor,”</p><p>Greez stammered again, you caught him there, and Maz was generous enough to let the score slide—for now.</p><p>“Come on, let’s land these two bucket of bolts back at the clearing,” Maz spoke through your shuttle’s comms.</p><p>You and Cal safely landed the shuttles in the forest clearing exactly where you found them. The shuttles gave a single quake when the landing gears have touched the soil. Cal leaned against the pilot’s seat and raked his scarlet hair back.</p><p>“Well, that went well.” He confidently blurted, to which Greez shot a quizzical look as a response.</p><p>“Geez, you two kids are crazy!” Greez exclaimed and eagerly hopped off his seat. “I need a drink. On second thought, I think I need to lie down.”</p><p>He waddled out of the ship while Cal remained. From the windshield, he watched you and Maz exit the shuttle. You bent down to Maz’s level, she gave you a pat on the shoulder before marching off back to the castle with Greez. You spotted Cal watching you from his ship’s windshield and started walking towards it.</p><p>Cal promptly stood up to meet you halfway outside the ship. The two of you ran to each other, the excitement still fresh in your minds.</p><p>“That was some awesome flying!”</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>“You blasted a tree clean off its trunk!”</p><p>“You knew my move and copied it right off the bat!”</p><p>Your chatter overlapped with one another that not even BD-1 could catch up and understand a word either of you are saying. When you tried to compose yourselves, both of you were just flicking thumbs awkwardly at one another, gesturing who can finally talk first.</p><p>Cal cleared his throat, finally taking the initiative.</p><p>“Awesome flying,” he said as calmly as he could while hiding the color flushing in his cheeks.</p><p>“Thanks. You were awesome too,”</p><p>The two of you started hiking back to the castle, taking the back door route, and rejoining the others back at the bar.</p><p>You were greeted by Cere’s warm smile.</p><p>“Well, how was it?”</p><p>“Pretty great!”</p><p>You and Cal did the honor of narrating everything that went down during the flying lesson, Cere eventually admitted that she and Merrin went out and watched your little flying show. The two ladies were impressed with your flying skills, given that you and Cal are still rookies at this point. The conversation became more animated over drinks that Maz has on the house, laughter and jokes were told in the playful banter among friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same night, when everyone else have retired for today, you couldn’t catch a wink of sleep for some reason. You guessed it had something to do with the flying. You carefully snuck out of bed and quietly left the Mantis, little did you know that Cal had awakened the moment you left the bed.</p><p>You took the trail that circled Maz’s castle and leads to the back, in the direction of the forest clearing. Cal followed the humming streak of colored light through the darkness—you’ve made a torch out of your own lightsaber. In the middle of your walk, you stopped, lowered your lightsaber and glanced over your shoulder.</p><p>“I know you’re out there… Cal.”</p><p>He appeared from behind the wall, admitting defeat as he stepped away from his hiding spot with his hands raised in mid-air.</p><p>“Alright, you got me. I see nothing gets past you,”</p><p>He walked up to your side, standing close to the light.</p><p>“What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?” he added.</p><p>“I can’t sleep for some reason,”</p><p>“And you figured that going to the clearing where the ships are would solve that?”</p><p>“Just a feeling,” you shrug your shoulders with a smug look. “Look, are you coming with me or are you gonna snitch on me to Maz in the middle of the night?”</p><p>Cal took the first option and walked with you through the forest. To prove it, he even took out his own lightsaber and used it for light. The two of you partially took off the tarp, revealing only the shuttle that Cal piloted.</p><p>“Do you know how it opens from the outside?”</p><p>“I have an inkling,” Cal marched to the ship and searched the entry ramp for a button or lever. His fingertips accidentally pressed against a button causing the entry ramp to open. “And I think I’ve found it!”</p><p>The two of you stepped into the cramped shuttle. In the midst of the silence, so many memories start to flash before your eyes. Unlike earlier, you finally have the chance to examine the inside of the cockpit. BD-1 even hopped out of Cal’s shoulder just to scan anything he could find, the little droid trilled and chirped—almost like in a song—after scanning five things in the cockpit in full succession.</p><p>“Yeah? Good work scanning there, buddy,” Cal affirmed as he let his little droid buddy check out the rest of the cockpit.</p><p>“I still can’t believe we flew these,” you thought out loud.</p><p>Standing between the pilot and co-pilot seat, you let your fingers sink into the leather upholstery as you looked into the moon shining behind the castle through the windshield. Cal walked up to the co-pilot seat, the slightest movement made the axle of the swivel creak.</p><p>“Wanna give it a spin?” Cal asked out of the blue.</p><p>You turn to him and shot him a bewildered look. He shoots back a laidback look and a shrug—his whole body language screamed the casual and clueless “What?”</p><p>It was one of those moments where Cal just suddenly unfolds another fragment of his personality right in front of you, the crazy ideas were only a bonus.</p><p>“Come on, I got your back,” he reassured you.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise,”</p><p>Cal took and sat the co-pilot seat, he started pressing the buttons in the same pattern as Greez did earlier. He quizzically surveyed the cockpit.</p><p>“We need to turn on the auxiliary power if we want to make this thing go,”</p><p>You spot a lever on the side of the ship just behind the pilot’s seat.</p><p>“Do you think this is it?”</p><p>“Yeah, could you give it a pull?”</p><p>You cranked the lever down, the ship hummed to life and lights flickered on and off until colors danced and stayed on the screens. The sound was loud enough for alarm the animals hiding in the woods, what more if it alerted the security droids that Maz has patrolling her castle for protection. A few minutes later, Cal observed the screens and pressed a few more buttons.</p><p>“Okay, we’re up and running,”</p><p>You returned to the pilot seat and watch Cal as he was indulging himself in prepping the ship for takeoff, but the fun was cut short when BD-1—who was perched on the dashboard by the windshield—spotted a reprogrammed HURID-327 droid approaching the clearing.</p><p>“Cal, look,” you spoke in a deep hush, trying to keep your voice only within his earshot.</p><p>You ducked your heads low as the droid turned its cyclops eye left and right while shining a light through its lens. When the droid finally set its sights on the ship with the running engine, your caution levels rose.</p><p>“It’s coming here…” Cal mumbled, without a second to spare, he grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you to the door leading to the passenger hold. “Come on!”</p><p>BD-1 hopped onto Cal’s shoulder, he slammed the button to open the door with his free hand and the two of you scrambled through the narrow hallways, looking for someplace to hide. From the distance, the sound of the entry ramp made your mixed anxiety and excitement through the roof.</p><p>You couldn’t control the giggle that you’ve been suppressing, “We are <em>so</em> screwed!”</p><p>Cal had the short-lived luxury to glance over his shoulder, put his finger against his lip to shush you but not even he could repress the laugh coming on from him. Boots skidded against the slick floor, Cal vanished into one of the rooms—with you still dragging along—and hid in a nook in one of the passenger quarters. Squeezing into such a tight space, he and you are practically mere inches with each other while BD-1 managed to blend in with the fixtures inside the quarters. You bite your lip to contain your laughter, listening for the droid scouting the premises.</p><p>The tall, hulking droid searched the cockpit—nothing.</p><p>Its footsteps got louder as it entered the area past the cockpit, the sound made you tense up, your eyes were blankly searching the space as you listen for the droid’s presence; Cal kept his gaze on you, the thin rays of light spilling through the spaces in your hiding spot made him see your eyes twinkle.</p><p>The droid was standing in the middle of the hallway and examined it in the same way it did in the clearing and cockpit. It bellowed what ought to be its own sound of “Hmph” and then its footsteps began to recede.</p><p>“Do you think it’s gone?” Cal uttered in a nearly-silent whisper, his breath blowing the thin fringes of your hair.</p><p>You chuckled and gently brought your hand to his mouth, continuing to listen for the droid. Its exit was confirmed when you heard the entry ramp shut. You slowly lowered your hand from his lips.</p><p>“I think he is now,” you uttered, peeking through the little cracks and spaces that gave you a pinprick-view of the hallway outside. You invited him to shimmy out of the hiding space.</p><p>Finally, you afforded the moment of finally releasing the repressed laughter that built up while you were in hiding. The both of you exchanged smiling glances at one another while peeking by the door frame of the passenger quarters.</p><p>“Whoa, that was way too close!” you exclaimed. When you turn your attention to Cal, you only noticed now that puppy-eyed gaze of his. “What?”</p><p>In that split second, he gently cups your jaw and reels himself in to you, contrast to how he pressed his lips to yours—gentle and tender. Cal <em>definitely </em>got you while your guard was down.</p><p>The spur of the moment made whatever remaining energy you have ebb into nothing; your arms clung onto his shoulder as his hands secured your waist, you returned his kisses but with every passing minute he was turning up his intensity. Your heart skipped a beat when you felt him dipping his tongue in your mouth, feeling for <em>your</em> tongue and with that, he managed to trigger something.</p><p>“This is really happening, is it?” you whispered.</p><p>“You don’t want to?”</p><p>“I never said that,”</p><p>Cal pulled away, but he never let go of you, he sat on the cot and pulled you in so you sit on his lap. Your fingers comb through his hair bottom up, subsequently his hands found their way to your chest—expertly undoing the buttons of your shirt while alternately suckling onto your lower lip and prodding his tongue to meet with yours. The open center of your shirt revealed the groove between your breasts and your stomach, he brushed your shirt off of your shoulder; finally, he got better access to your weak spot.</p><p>He started by nuzzling his lips in the corner between the base of your neck and shoulder. Naturally, you tilt your neck just a tad bit upward, granting him more spots for him to play with. It didn’t take long until he started suckling on you in the neck, he’d even add little bites into his kisses that produced little moans and sharp gasps from you.</p><p>“Am I going too rough?” he whispered.</p><p>“No…” you mewled.</p><p>His hands then wandered downward, his thumb ran across the curve of your breast, passing your waist and tummy, and then clutching on your thighs—his fingers dug into them, squeezing the soft, creamy flesh, he nudged you in some more and you felt his hard-on brush against your crotch.</p><p>It was your turn. Simply enough, your thumb and index finger found the zipper of his jumpsuit—it smoothly glided as you pulled it downwards until the top of his clothing was split in the middle, a little ray of moonlight illuminated the tiny beads of sweat riddling his pale, freckled chest. You let your finger glide over his collarbone, spreading the drops of sweat, feeling the bump of his Adam’s apple, climbing his jaw until you nestled his chin under it, and then your eyes wandered and met with his gaze.</p><p>This is one of the few occasions that you get to study his facial features: his freckles, his scars, and—your personal favorite—his eyes.</p><p>The moonlight paled in comparison to the shine of the jade eyes staring fondly right back at you. A wholesome smiled greeted his stare. No word was spoken, you and he communicated through smiling glances to which only the pair of you could only understand.</p><p>You voluntarily inched closer to him—once again closing the inches worth of space that separated you—and you plant your lips on his jaw, you felt the slight turn of his neck as he anticipates your kiss to reach his lips. You made him want more: tenderly kissing his scar starting from the base of his neck going upwards, then to his jaw, and finally his chin. You slowly hoist your face level to his but stopped when his managed to peck a kiss on the tip of your nose.</p><p>You felt his playful grin and you shot back a playful smirk.</p><p>He tightened his hold around your waist and slowly he lays down on the cot with you.</p><p>Resting your head on top of his chest, you felt the warmth radiating through his skin and his heart was pounding really fast. He played with your hair—stroking your scalp from up and then down, repeating the pattern until you drifted to sleep. He kissed you good night on the forehead before he fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>